


Before

by salamoonder



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: Written for the prompt "confessional kiss before battle minlace" for @captain-lovelace on tumblr.





	Before

Minkowski buries her head in her hands. She can’t quite identify what she’s feeling right now, and she can’t be bothered to psychoanalyze herself before going into…this. All she knows is that she wants a stiff drink and for her head to stop spinning.

“Minkowski.” There’s a firm hand on her shoulder, and she looks up. “Renee. Hey. You okay?”

“I…” she takes a shaky breath, not looking at Lovelace. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Lovelace quirks an eyebrow at her. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I just-?” Minkowski scrubs a hand across her forehead. “I can’t believe this is ending now? We’re gonna go in there, and it’s…it’s down to kill or be killed. This is it. This is…it’s actually the end.”

“I almost can’t make myself believe it,” says Lovelace, and sits down beside her. “But I’ll tell you one thing. If I die bringing Cutter down, I’ll be satisfied with my life.” She tilts her head up at the window, and Minkowski watches as the red dwarf lights her eyes with passion.

“Actually. I’ll tell you two things. The second thing is, uh. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Minkowski feels the breath catch in her throat as she turns immediately towards Lovelace, who catches her chin with one hand and presses their lips together hard. It’s messy and hurried and intense, and when Minkowski pulls away she thinks she can feel tears prickling in her eyes.

“Right,” says Lovelace, standing up and offering her a hand. “Let’s go kill that bastard.”


End file.
